Fatal Attraction
by twice-as-drunk
Summary: Johnny and Winona stay with Tim and Helena over Christmas, giving Winona a chance to get what she really wants for Christmas. Don't read if you don't like real life fics, you have been warned! Rated M for lesbianism and other sexual content. -Discontinued for now-
1. Prologue - A Secret Kiss

**So, I'm back! And this time with a new pairing! Winona Ryder and Helena Bonham Carter!**

**After sm4567 reviewed my Helena/Tim/Johnny story, Dreams Become Reality, mentioning this pairing, I couldn't wait any longer to write something about them! **

**I think we may have found the hottest real life pairing ever! Make Helona happen!**

* * *

**- Prologue -**

Snow fell slowly over London. I wiped my hand over the steamy window and peered out into the dark night "Looks like you're not going anywhere tonight." I turned to face the three other people in the room. "Well you could stay here."  
"Are you sure?" Johnny asked as he pulled Winona closer to him. Since his relationship with Vanessa ended, he and Winona had started to become close again. It seemed right seeing them together.  
"Of course, you can use the spare room. It'll be nice having you two around tomorrow anyway, considering its Christmas day!" I smiled to Tim who stood up and walked towards me, standing behind me and dropping his hands to rest on my hips.  
"Yes," he agreed. "I'm sure we have enough food and everything."

As we sat and talked, no one realised the time until the midnight news interrupted 'The Grinch' on BBC One. I stood up from the sofa where I was cuddling Tim. "I'm just going to check on Nell, back in a sec." I said and I straightened my dress.  
"Get me another drink!" Tim asked, holding out his glass.  
"Yes, Sir," I joked while I took the glass from him.

I left the room and checked in on Nell before walking to the kitchen, humming quietly. I opened the fridge, taking out the bottle of Baileys and then placed the glass and bottle on the side. I turned around to get some ice, but gasped as I was pushed against the surface, hands pinning my hips in place. I looked up to see the big dark brown eyes of Winona close to mine. I opened my mouth to speak, but before any words left, my mouth was covered with hers.

I let myself get lost, raising my hands from the counter to her hair. The hands around my waist lifted me onto the counter and then explored the layers of my skirts. Cool hands brushed the warm skin of my thighs before moving up slowly towards my panties. We kept kissing as her fingers pushed against my clit though my black lace underwear. I forgot where I was and let out a low moan but as soon as I did, the fingers were gone, followed by the lips. I opened my eyes. With a confused expression, I searched the beautiful woman's features. She pressed one finger to my lips, before dropping her hand, turning and walking to the door frame. She turned and winked towards me before leaving me gripping the counter and breathing hard.

* * *

**I really loved writing this! They're so amazing together! I genuinely think that this needs to happen in actual life! **

**Please follow and review! More to come soon hopefully! I have big plans for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1 - A Midnight Snack

**Chapter 1 is here! Enjoy this smut filled chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**- Midnight Snack -**

I tried to compose myself before pouring Tim's drink and walking back into the living room where Winona was back cuddling Johnny who was talking to Tim. I wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about, I just handed Tim his glass and sat back down next to him. We sat for a little while longer, before Tim stood up. "Well, I'm turning in. See you two tomorrow. Come on Minnie mouse." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up into his arms. "Bedtime," he said as he winked at me and left the room. I looked over to Johnny and Winona, letting my eyes drop slightly over Winona's body and then back up to her face. She winked at me and gave a naughty smile. "Night night you two, sleep well."

I lay in bed next to Tim breathing heavily. I could taste the metallic tang of blood from my lip. Winona was on my mind while Tim and I had sex so had to stop myself screaming her name somehow. I thought about how her body was pressed against mine and how her soft fingers touched my pale skin gently. I was pulled away from my thoughts by Tim who cuddled up to me, throwing his arm across my body. He kissed my cheek lightly and gave a sigh of content before turning over to face the other way. "Night my beautiful girl," he breathed.

I lay awake for a while and before long I heard footsteps making their way to the room across from Tim's room. After everything settled I decided I couldn't sleep and pulled the covers off of me, trying not to wake the sleeping mess of hair next to me. I picked up Tim's shirt off the floor, not worrying about the fact that I wasn't wearing any undies because Tim's shirts were so long on me that it didn't matter. I left the room, pulling the door closed slightly after I left.

The hallway was dark apart from the beam of moonlight coming from the windows at the end of the hall. I pulled Tim's shirt over my head, tiptoed passed the spare room and downstairs to the kitchen. I let the light from the fridge fill the room as I took out a bottle of water. I pushed the fridge shut and let out a quick screech when I noticed a shadowy figure leaning against the counter. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, the figure became clearer and my shock turned to want. Winona grabbed me by the waist and pushed me against the counter once again, her beautiful lips just inches from mine. I bit my lip as her eyes looked down over my body. I placed the bottle on the counter behind me.

With dark lust filling her already dark eyes, she put her hand on the small of my back and pushed her hips forward into me. I moved my head forward, wanting her to kiss me, but she moved her head back. "You're very eager!" She giggled. I would have responded but all I could think about was her hand which was moving further down my back. She let her other hand, which was resting on my hip, drop to my inner thigh and run up its length. I watch her eyes flash up to mine and a cheeky smile appeared on her lips when she noticed that I wasn't wearing panties. "Oh. Naughty, naughty Helena!" I felt my cheeks flush with pink and I looked away from her. Her hand left my lower back and pulled my lips to hers. As we kissed I felt her tongue move across my bottom lip to which I parted my lips and her tongue found mine. Completely lost in the kiss, I forgot about her other hand until she pushed two of her slender fingers against my clit. I moaned into her mouth before pushing myself up onto the kitchen counter, breaking our kiss. Winona crouched on the floor in front of me and I pulled my legs up so that my feet were either side of my on the counter. She kissed up my inner thigh until her tongue found my clit.

Before long I heard her moaning as she moved her tongue against me. She was touching herself. "Let-me-taste-you," I managed between breaths. I heard her whimper slightly as she slid her fingers out of herself and, without moving her tongue from me, she reached her hand up to my mouth. I took her two fingers in my mouth and pulled back, making sure I got every drop of her sweet juices. She lowered her hand back down and moaned again as she pushed her fingers back into her core. I could feel myself getting closer to my climax and, by the sound of Winona's moans, she was too.

I tangled my fingers in the beautiful woman's hair and held her head in place as I rocked my hips. I knew I had to be quiet so I bit down on my lip as I felt my orgasm begin to take over my body. The most intense orgasm I've ever felt filled me just as Winona's did. She kept her tongue moving against my clit, drawing out every second on my climax before she fell back to a sitting position of the tiled floor. She took her fingers out of herself and licked then clean as I watched.

As we took deep breaths, Winona opened her eyes and smiled up at me before shutting them again and leaning back on her palms.

We composed ourselves for several minutes. I dropped to the floor and held out my hand to help Winona up. She took it and I pulled her up. Her lips met mine instantly. I bit her lip as I pulled back from her and, still holding her hand, I made her follow me to the living room.

I pulled her into a kiss and turned so she had her back to the room. I put my hands on her back and unzipped her dress, letting it fall freely to the floor. I ran my fingertips over her spine which made her shiver under my touch. Surprising her, I pushed her backwards so she landed on the settee. She looked up at me with wide eyes. "My turn," I whispered. I sat over her so that one of my legs of either side of her. I undid her red lace bra and threw it behind me before placing kisses on her shoulders and moving to her chest and brushing my tongue over one of her hard nipples in my mouth. As I did, she thrusted her hips forward. "Let me see you, baby." She whispered into my ear as she pulled at my shirt. I leant back from her and pulled my shirt off, revealing myself to her. "Fuck… I thought I couldn't get any wetter!" Winona said as her eyes took in my body. She leant forward and took my nipple in her mouth, biting down. I let out a yelp. "Sorry! Here, let me kiss it better." She placed her lips carefully to my skin which was turning red from her bite. I brushed her hair away and leant forward, biting the soft skin where her shoulder and neck met. She yelped too. "Payback," I whispered as I winked at her. She laughed. Still straddling her thighs, I lowered my hand, touching her clit with two fingers. Pushing two fingers into her made her moan my name under her breath.

She shivered and rocked her hips against my hand as I moved my fingers rhythmically inside her. I curled my fingers upward and touched the spot inside her that made her tighten around my fingers. I rubbed it repeatedly pushing her close to her orgasm within minutes. I rocked my hips with hers. I felt one of her hands brush against my inner thigh and then two of her fingers entered me. "Wait! Let me get something, back in a second!" I climbed off of her small frame and darted from the room, grabbing Tim's shirt from the floor and pulling it on and I hurried quietly up the stairs but stopped for a second outside Tim's door and took a deep breath, calming myself before entering. I tiptoed to my dresser and pulled out my surprise for Winona when a sleepy voice grumbled "Hey… Come back to bed."  
"I can't sleep. I'm just watching some telly. I won't be long."  
"Mmmm…" the voice moaned.  
"Oh shut up you," I joked as I left the room, shutting the door behind me.

I entered the living room to find Winona sat with her legs wide and her fingers deep inside herself. She was moaning my name between breaths and completely unaware that I'd even entered the room. I pulled of my shirt and cleared my throat which made her jump. "Oh… sorry. So what'd you have to get?" she asked with a naughty smile dancing on her lips. I dropped my shirt to the floor and took my hand from behind my back to show her a small bullet vibrator. I flipped the switch and it began to buzz quietly in my hand. I walked slowly to the settee as I watched Winona's eyes move over my naked body. I knelt on the floor between her legs and licked up the length of her slit before gently placing the small device against her clit. The wide-eyed woman let out a small squeal and then covered her mouth with both her hands as I moved the vibrator away from her. We both stopped breathing for a second as we listened for any sign of movement from upstairs. Nothing. "Phew! Now, you have to keep it down, could you imagine if they caught us!" I was serious, but kept my voice playful.

"Yeah, they'd probably wanna watch! Well I can't speak for Tim, but Johnny certainly would!"  
I giggled. "Yeah, Tim would too actually, but maybe try to keep screaming to a minimum?"  
"Fine…" She sighed.

I kissed her the upper part of her inner thigh before leaning back and placing the vibrator against her clit again. I watched Winona as she rocked her hips against the toy. I pushed my fingers into myself while I watched her beautiful body respond to her nearing climax. I leant forward and licked at her opening and her moans got slightly louder. Suddenly, Winona screamed out as her orgasm washed through her body. Hearing her scream was enough to push my over the edge. I moaned and collapsed backwards on the floor as my orgasm took me.

Only a few seconds passed after my climax when I realised how loud Winona screamed. I sat up and opened my eyes to see her still moaning as if she hadn't finished coming yet. It was then that I heard someone coming down the stairs and then footsteps on the tile floor of the kitchen.

* * *

**A.N. Well then. Hope you liked it! I obviously enjoyed writing this! Keep reviewing for me please :)**

* * *

**Now for you lot who are reading my Cissatrix, Never Let Me Go, then I am really sorry for the lack of updates. The story is very difficult for my to write and I have been dealing with personal problems which aren't helped by writing something so depressing. I promise I will get back to it, just not right now. But for now Fatal Attraction is keeping me busy anyway. **


	3. Just a small notice

**Just a small notice about this story**

****I am having some serious problems writing this, I came into it wanting it to just be a one shot and I ended the last chapter not knowing where to go with it. I am having painful writers block and I really don't know where to go with it. So for now, I am discontinuing this story and focusing on my depressing, but interesting Cissatrix. I might be starting this one up again, because there isn't enough Helona in the world, but for now, I'm ending it here.

I'm really sorry - twice-as-drunk


End file.
